End of the Line
End of the Line is a minigame in African Labyrinth. It is played like the normal game, but the rules & gameplay is slightly changed. Gameplay Like African Labyrinth, Julien XIII is controlled by the player, Clyde (red), Blinky (orange), Inky (blue) & Pinky (pink) are contributed as the dangerous assassins of the maze. The change is that now shields, cannons & batter rams are disabled & to add to this, there is a spider that is made so that it can crawl the maze & release coins back into the maze so Julien has more to collect. The spider is not dangerous to the assassins, but it is to Julien should he run into the front of it. Julien's main goal is to collect all the coins of the maze & capture the spider. To capture the spider, Julien must run it down & grab it by the back, if he runs into it in the front, he will lose a life as the spider has poisonous pincers to defend itself. Rules Rules are slightly changed. *There is no shields, cannons, batter rams or Invisible Runners in any level *Clyde cannot become Cruise Elroy *The spider is passive with the exception of it's pincers *The only way to capture the spider is to catch it from behind *Julien cannot charge an assassin and manage to capture them *If Julien hits an assassin or the spider from the front, he loses a life *There are no restriction zones In End of the Line Bonus, certain rules are replaced *There can only be Invisible Runners *Clyde will become Cruise Elroy under newer conditions *The scatter zones will be set up at all times in Danger Dodger mission levels *The game will play with zones as normally Glitch There seems to a glitch on the game's 12th level. What happens? Unlike the original game, the glitch erases the whole board, except for the African House. There will be coins scattered all over the blank maze & Julien has to navigate safely to prevent his death by Clyde, Inky, Blinky, Pinky or the spider. Why it happens? The internal coin counter contains an integer number so there cannot be more than 1,650 coins collected in the 11 levels. When the spider is put into the gameplay, it causes more coins to come out, thus, should said counter receive more than 1,650 coins in 11 levels, it will try to draw out 1,650 coins, but this data overflow rolls over & no walls except for the African House walls can be made. Impossibility This malfunction makes the game impossible from this point due to the counter's insignificance, making it count 16,500 coins needing to be collected, but the spider's limit stops the counter before 16,500, thus making said number impossible to reach, plus the fact that there are only a certain amount of coins on the maze. The maze is filled with invisible walls, one way passages, inescapable passages (to the assassins), trapdoors & dead ends. To add onto this, the spider itself will be invisible, while the coins will remain visible. Trick In the first image, Julien (displayed as the yellow dot) must move around in that particular route to escape to a safe area, the safe area is a dead end with a sliding trapdoor, you trap Julien & wait while the assassins follow the routes of their colors. Clyde will get trapped in an inescapable passage & continuously have to run down or up that way, Pinky will follow in another & Inky will finish. Blinky is a different story, Blinky will stray around the lower half & will try to catch Julien by surprise, he'll end up running around in a circle until a trapdoor opens, which will take him to another route, which he'll go into an inescapable circle as the trapdoor behind him would shut. The spider (shown in green) will go down, but will get stuck under the African House. In the second image, Julien's safe area will open & Julien is free to wander the maze to gather the coins & find a way to the spider, the assassins, meanwhile, will be stuck in a route they cannot get out of as demonstrated by Blinky's circular path or Clyde's continuous straight run. The spider will run around, follow the yellow route displayed & Julien will catch it. The third image shows a trick how to gather the coins on the right hand side, as seen in images 1 & 2, the assassins are running around in that area, making it a dangerously risky idea to go poking around in those passages. Follow the yellow route & time the trapdoors correctly, the assassins will be stuck & cannot tell when a trapdoor will open, follow their routes in the exact direction they are heading until a trapdoor opens to get out & grab the coins. Then, time the doors again & cross over back into the middle of the maze, note that earlier, the spider was moving again, the spider will regenerate after a few minutes. Follow the yellow route again & time a trapdoor to get into Blinky's circle, a trapdoor will slide over Julien, giving you a safety timer to grab the coins in there. Time Blinky & the doors & run out as fast as possible. Continue running down the spider & gathering the coins until the maze is empty. Failed Trap There is a glitch in the system where eventually, Clyde, Inky, Pinky & Blinky all escape their trap zones, which is at the end of image 3 from the section above. On the image on the right (Image 4), it starts as a chain reaction where Clyde eventually manages to switch into another tunnel & eventually enters Pinky's trap zone. Because of this, Clyde goes up to escape through an unseen trapdoor that Pinky is neglecting while she is going down, this causes them to collide & let Clyde turn through another trap door & escape back into the maze to hunt Julien, meanwhile, Pinky is sent tumbling through the trap zones & collides with Inky. Inky & Pinky are both sent tumbling back into the maze, Pinky goes into Clyde's manner of attack. Inky, on the other hand, escapes his trap zone by escaping upward through another trap door, cuts through the trap zones & enters Blinky's. The two collide & Inky leaves to go into the maze. Blinky escapes the trap zone & follows. Escape Trap Images 4 & 5 describe the patterns of the behaviors of the assassins & the routes they'll take. Clyde will circle around & eventually begin running around the African House for about 50 times before he leaves this pattern & runs down to where Julien started off from the end of Image 3. Pinky will eventually circle around & end up trapping herself in Julien's safe zone, which turns into a trap zone to her & the door closes completely until a live is lost or until Julien runs into that area. Inky will go around in an erratic behavior & finally meet up with the spider, where he'll follow by it's side until both are trapped together. Blinky will square the maze & end up with Clyde at the end of his route. Image 5 displays that Julien should square the maze & hide in the African House to prevent his attack. Once inside the House, the assassins' radar of him will drop off, while the trap door to Pinky's lair will open. Julien will not be able to exit the House once in & will have to wait. Pinky will be able to follow her way back to the African House & will enter. She will then find Julien & kiss him. This is how Julien would die & restart the first trick when this happens. Category:African Labyrinth Category:Minigame Category:Kill Screen